Mutation: Dark Angel
by Kitsune-Li
Summary: Fixed After CVX, Umbrella is getting tired of Chris Redfield's meddling so they send Wesker to handle it. Wesker plans to kidnap Claire to use her as bait to lure Chris but he also has plans for her too. Basically Rated R for everything.
1. Default Chapter

  


A/N: I do not own Resident Evil u_u! If you do not like sexual themes or rape themes do not read this. Violence and Gory description is made so please do run now if your afraid of that stuff ^^ muwwahhaz well enjoy chapter one. 

  


1. Target Redfield

It has been only a month now after that ordeal at the Antarctic Base, now at its new location in Rome, Italy where Umbrella had made their new HQ. A few Umbrella's employers were talking strategies, one of them was Albert Wesker. A man named Chief Brigs was discussing about their main threats "That Chris Redfield, has screwed us up for that last time" the chief hoarsely said. Whesker pushed up his black shades up the bridge of his nose "Let me handle this, Chief" he told him as he gave a small cocky smirk. The chief laughed slightly "Why so you could fail again?"chief narrowed his eyes slightly, Wesker smirked "I have decided in order to get Chris trapped, I'll kidnap his precious Claire" he told the staff "If I fail then you can decide on my punishment" he added and the Chief smiled cynically "You best not fail me, Wesker. Everyone dismissed" he said waving his hand slightly.

  


Whesker got up from his chair, he walked towards another room and tapped in some numbers in the number code lock. The door slid up allowing him in, in the room was Umbrella employees in white coats working with chemicals. There was one predicular man he came to see, a man who stood near a huge tube "Ah Dr.Schneider, how is the little progress doing?" Wesker asked the young man with brown hair and a little ponytail "Quite well actually, he may awake any day now" he told Whesker while looking up towards the huge tube. In the tube was the young man that Whesker had brought back after the Arctic Base, he appeared not to be dead because of the monitoring of his heart kept a steady beat "Excellent" Wesker grinned. Wesker then looked towards the tube next to Steve Burnside's tube "Have you gotten the G virus yet?" Wesker asked "Hmm William Birkin's G Virus has been easy to release from his deformed mangled body at least what is left of his parts anyways. Next time try bringing a more togather mutant" Dr.Shneider said. 

  


Wesker then with a stern voice "What of Alexia's T Veronica Virus, have you been able to extract it yet?" the doctor looked up at Wesker "It has been quite difficult trying to pull the T virus from Steve, yet we are working on it" Dr. Schneider said rather quickly. Wesker sighed "Good, my new creation will be injected with the T and G virus making the ultimate biohazard mutation ever" he laughed maliciously. Wesker then turned to leave but was stopped by Dr. Schneider "Have you decided what your going to do with him?" he asked while pointing towards another tube which could not be seen since the water was black as ink "Use him of course, I don't just don't throw away helpful mutations?" Whesker muttered and the doctor spoke up "Wise choice, I guess you do need some kind of back up plan" he told the fuming Wesker. Wesker laughed "There will be no failure" with that he left the research lab and walked off.

  


At a police station, where all the Ex-S.T.A.R.S relocated at was in New York City. Inside the specialialized forces room was the Ex-S.T.A.R.S members, well at least Chris was there. He sat at a desk doing some paper work and sipping on some coffee. He paused briefly while reading out loud "Jill Valentine, I see finally she gets her" he muttered. The fact was he had indeed wanted to see Jill as soon as he came back from the Arctic Base, but the thing is Jill had gone on vacation.

  


He sighed then turned his chair as he herd the door open up, it was a big boned man "Barry" Chris smiled as Barry nodded his head while taking his seat at his desk "I herd some rumor that Jill is coming" Barry told Chris. Chris nodded "No rumor, its true I just read a report background check on her" he told the stunned Barry "Yes! Finally it will be like old times. Well except for Whesker bitching at us of course" Barry smirked. Chris smiled to himself he couldn't just help himself thinking about the old times back in Raccoon city, well before that incident where zombies roamed the city and finally the little city was demolished off the map. Soon the youngest member walked in, she had short red hair and was a specialist in medic field "Hey guys, I brought some donuts" Rebecca smiled while putting them on the table. Barry smirked while getting up from his chair and digging through the box of donuts pulling out a chocolate covered one "Thanks Rebecca, you're a life saver!!" he said while chomping on the donut.

  


Suddenly a voice spoke from behind all three "Don't forget about me" a man walked in, he had dirty blonde hair. Rebecca smiled while grabbing the donut box from Barry "Hey Leon, take one!!" she smiled while he reached in and pulled out a cream filled one "Aww I wanted that donut" muttered Barry. Chris rolled his eyes "Barry, you pretty much ate the whole box as it is" he sighed while tapping his pen against the desk. Rebecca laughed "Its as if your bored and expecting another Biohazard outbreak through out the city" she told Chris then eyed some articles. Rebecca then soon eyed a few old clippings "Chris, you need to get your mind off these cases" she told him while picking up old news clips about the Spencer's mansion and the demolishing of Raccoon City "Yeah, you look as if you barely get any sleep" Barry told Chris.

  


Chris sighed while hanging his head "I just feel like that Whesker is alive, plotting something more outrageous. I've been trying find some clues at where the new Umbrella base may be" he told them and then they sighed. Suddenly someone walked in which caught Barry and Rebecca's attention "Jill" they both shouted causing Chris to be startled and fall out of his chair. His chair was on the ground at its side, leaving Chris on the ground "Jill, where have you been?" asked Chris. Jill smiled at them then noticed a new member "Oh hello, I'm Jill Valentine" she told Leon "Oh I'm Leon S Kennedy, I hear lots about you" he smirked while looking towards Chirs. 

  


Jill smiled while walking over to Chris and helping him up, as she did he had notice something gleam on her wedding finger "Jill..?" he blinked while looking at the engagement ring. Jill then blushed slightly "Guys, I'm engaged" she told them this made Chris grow slightly pale and Leon looked towards Chris trying to see what emotion his buddy was feeling right now. Rebecca smiled fakely as if she could feel Chris's pain "Oh, who is the lucky guy?" she asked and Jill smiled "I met him while I tried to escape Raccoon City before it was destroyed, his name is Carlos. He use to be a mercenary hired by Umbrella to help the Raccoon civilians" she told them "Ooo donuts" Jill said while walking past Chris towards the box on the table near Barry's desk. Chris sighed slightly while picking up his chair, he took his seat and started to read over some news clippings.

  


It was now in the evening, in a apartment not far from the police station was where Claire was at. She was in the shower, the water running down on her and she sighed while thinking about things. She hasn't been the same as she came back from the Arctic Base, ever since he'd died telling her those words of love. She sighed while her head rested against the cool wall as she closed her eyes. She turned off the water then grabbed for a towel and wrapping it firmly around her slim body. 

  


She walked towards her bedroom to search for something to wear in her bra and panties , she grabbed a pare of black jeans that where low cut. Then pulled out a belly black tight shirt and pulled out her usual coat from the closet and put it on. While brushing her hair, she thought she herd a noise as if her front door creaked but turned around and shrugged. She went back to brushing her hair, suddenly when she looked up someone grabbed her from behind. She felt a cloth go in front of her nose and mouth breathing in some kind of toxin that caused her to get drowsy all the last she could see was the reflection of Wesker holding onto her now falling body.

  


End of Chapter One

  


Chapter Two: Confusion

  


A/N: Alright ^^ thanks for reading the first chapter. If you are interested then please review and I will try to quickly update this fanfic. Also if you like to flame, go ahead it will be aimed on my psycho buddy Alfred who is now wearing his sisters wig and her dress. Well thanks, please review soon ^^ till next time.


	2. Confusion

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I have not updated in awhile, but here is chapter 2!

2. Confusion

Claire was slightly moving as she soon began to awake, her hands tried to move but it felt like they were bounded to something. Small grunts came from her as her eyes began to open up and only see blur. "Hmm you finally have awaken" a haunting voice filled her head and her bottom lip began to tremble as eerie foot steps came closer to her. Wesker's right index and middle finger were under Claire's chin lifting her face just a bit "Behave pet and I'll let you see someone special to you!" he grinned.

Claire's head tilted away from his touch which made him just chuckle "Hm, having a problem seeing still. Don't worry your eye sight will return not that you'll want to see some of the things I have planned for you." he told her more. He leaned more into her so that his breath was hitting her earlobe "So pet, having a hard time speaking as well?" he whispered into her ear making her shiver. Her eye sight was beginning to clear up and first thing she noticed were those shades. Also that trade mark menacing smirk of his "Wesker! What do you want with me!" she shouted at him while trying to thrust her hands upwards but the ropes brought them back down. He backed away from her then his right index finger wiggled back and forth in a taunting way "Now, now pet. Behave and I'll let you see him" he told her.

Claire was confused but soon it came to her mind on who he was talking about "What did you do to Steve!" she yelled at him. He simply turned his back then stopped "Oh, he is in my lab" then paused then spoke "In a test tube" he chucked then walked out. The door closed automatically after he left it gave off a beep sound which indicated it was a code lock door. Claire felt tears brimming her eyes then just shook her head "No, this is what he wants. He wants me to be afraid. But I won't be beaten by him!" she told herself quietly. She starred up at the ceiling "Oh Chris, please rescue me" she called out to the silence.

Chris arrived at Claire's apartment about 7 p.m. he noticed she wasn't there and shrugged walking towards the door. He noticed a cold draft coming from Claire's room so he went to investigate "Claire?" he called out before entering her room but only to receive silence as a reply. He walked in to notice her window was wide open, he approached it and looked outside. He saw the fire escape ladder was down "No way! I'm just over reacting" he told himself then left the room. He figured Claire might be out shopping or doing something normal like others do so he head home.

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Chris tried calling Claire's apartment before heading towards work "Dammit! She isn't picking up!" he slammed the phone back on it's hook then sighed "I'm just over reacting like usual!" he kept saying as he made his way out of the house. He walked down the street which was busy with people getting to work, but someone caught his eye from across the street. It was Jill, he was going to shout her name to get her attention but decided not to because of a tan man next to her with his arm around her. He picked up his pace trying not to think about what he just saw and all he wanted to do was get to his office then bury his nose in articles about Umbrella. He arrived to the police station, opening the doors he herd someone call his name from behind him "Chris" he noticed it was Jill and turned around then put on a fake smile "Hey Jill!".

"I want you to meet my fiancé, Carlos" she told Chris and Chris looked to the tan skinned man "Oh hey" Chris said. "Hey man, like Jill talks about you a lot" Carlos told Chris 'maybe there is hope' Chris thought in his head as he looked towards Jill who had a faint blush on her cheeks "Carlos" she snapped playfully at him. All three entered the police station, they headed towards their office. Everyone seemed to be occupied when they all walked in "Hey guys" Chris said as they all looked glued on a article "Hey guys, come meet Carlos" Jill said to them. They still had their backs to them "Alright, what is up?" Chris asked while walking over towards Barry who was holding a new article about Umbrella "Ugh Chris, you weren't suppose to see this" Barry said while trying to crumble it up in his massive hand "Oh, why not?" Chris asked them. 

Rebecca spoke up "Well because we know how obsessed you get with these articles" she told him but that wasn't good enough for him "So you decide to hide it from me!" he scolded them and they just sighed. "Oh, this must be your fiance!" Rebecca said while walking over towards Carlos "Hey I'm Jill, the big man is Barry and the blonde is Leon" she told him while shaking Carlos's hand "Nice too meet you Rebecca" and Rebecca smiled "Same here". Jill noticed that Chris seemed stressed out sitting in his chair, she walked up to him "Hey Chris, you look stressed what is up?" she questioned him and he looked up "Well, I went to see my sister last night and she wasn't home. So I called her this morning about 4 times and no answer." he told her "Ah, maybe your just over reacting" she told him in which he nod to. "Over reacting, I think not" a voice called from the door way, a woman stood there she had short black hair and was wearing a black skirt with maroon halter top with a black trench coat. Leon thought he just saw a ghost as he starred at the woman "Ada?!" he questioned and the woman smiled "Hello Leon, I came to deliver a message" she said while walking towards the main table in the middle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ada placed a small contraption that looked like a silver orb, then tapped it twice and a small hologram of Wesker appeared over the orb. "Greetings Chris and others, before I go any further I hope that this weak employer gotten this message to you. Ah in any cases, I'd like to give you a map to my hideout." the hologram Wesker smirked as Ada walked over towards Leon and handing him a scroll. Wesker crossed his arms in front of his chest "I expect you to come, that is if you want to see your precious Claire ever again!" He laughed "Oh, Chris do be a good boy and don't keep me waiting. I don't tolerate tardiness" then disappeared. "That bastard" Chris shouted while his fist pounded his desk making it jump, Leon looked towards the map and then Ada "Ada, why are you siding with that devil?"he questioned the woman. Ada didn't reply "I will show you to his hideout, that is what I am here for" she told them all "I'll come back around 6 p.m. please be all ready" and she left the office.

To be continued....

Chapter 3: To Do As He Pleases

  


A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter and continue to review. Yes sadly Wesker is the rapist in this one, don't hate trust me it will work out in the end. Hmm I am debating if Jill should go with Carlos or Chris. Well I will definitely soon update as soon as I get reviews till then seeya!! 


	3. 3 Do As he Pleases

3. To Do As He Pleases

It was the next morning; Chris was in their office packing things up "I thought I would find you here" a voice called from behind. He turned around to see Jill standing next to Carlos in the door way "Yeah?" he replied a little darkly; he hated seeing her with another guy. Jill simply smiled "Were all going you know, even if you don't like it" she laughed "We will-.." and Chris interrupted "Do what you please" he said while slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I don't have time for your speech" he said as he pushed past Carlos; Carlos looked towards Jill "Heh; nice guy" he remarked. Jill sighed "Come on; lets meet up with the other" she told him while walking out "You sure it's okay if I go?" Carlos asked and Jill stopped "Of course; you'd actually think I would leave you out on this?" she said with a smile as she took his hand and walked to the main hall.

Chris was fixing up his backpack when the two arrived; he was in a little hurry to leave he didn't like being in the room alone with those two. Rebecca was double checking her first aid kits and other varies of objects needed to make medicine "Oh I sure hope there are no more creepy icky spiders" she said and Leone laughed "You'd hope that would be all we would see" he told her. Ada just shook her head "Can we please get a move on it" she told them as her foot tapped on the ground in a impatient way. "We can't go yet; we have to wait for Ba.." Jill was about to finish but Barry arrived he was packed and ready; he even had a box of donuts in his hands "Sorry stopped at the donut shop." he told them. "Honestly; if your going to play around maybe you should stay behind" Ada snapped at Barry and walked out of the room towards a black van "Sheesh; I thought we'd be all hungry since this will be the only normal food we'll get while hunting down Wesker." he sighed and followed the others.

When in the van; Chris found him stuck next to Carlos 'Great; just perfect' he thought while looking towards the Mexican who put his arm around his Jill. Ada sat next to a Umbrella employee who was going to drive them to the dock and then they would have to ride a boat to the secret base. Leone noticed his cell phone go off "Ahh..I wonder who that could be" he picked it up "Hello? Oh Sherry hi. Um sorry but daddy is kind of busy" he told the young girl he had adopted because her parents were killed last time he had to fight his way out of Racoon City. Ada laughed "So you actually adopted her" she said as Leone shut his cell phone off. Barry was handing out the donuts to everyone "Now guys; lets all eat them up!" he told them with a laugh and everyone began to eat "hey can I have one?" the umbrella employee asked "No! You don't deserve any" Barry hissed while clinging the box close to his chest.

Back with Claire......

Claire looked at the wall "How can he do this; but if I wanna get to see Steve again I have to do what he asks" she said looking down. Her heart started to thump when she herd her door open and notice Wesker walking in; she backed away to the head post. "Hmp; whenever I am to approach you. You are to call me master" he smirked. He got on the bed; he kneeled in front of her shaking body next to the bed post "Got it?" he asked. She didn't answer him and he grew angry "Well did you hear me or not?" he hissed and she looked up; her lips were trembling "Yes, master". His smirk grew more; he reached to her and lifted her chin then moved in closer giving her a small kiss.

Claire stayed frozen; her eyes wide open as he kissed her 'Who does he think he is' she thought as he backed away from her lips and moved to her neck giving her small kisses. Claire looked away in embarrassment as his hand slid up her shirt and caressing her right breast covered by her bra. He laughed while moving his right hand to the back and unclasping her bra "Please..no" she cried out but all she could her was his laugh going on in her head. He pushed her down and began to remove her shirt. Top and bra lay discarded on the ground; his hands held her down by the shoulders.

His shades slid down the bridge of his nose as he looked at her "Do you feel humiliated?" he laughed "Good; blame this all on your brother Chris" he told her sternly. Claire felt her tears starting to grow as he moved his head down to the left over her breast and taking in the nipple. She never felt so violated in her life; she closed her eyes and let her tears fall down her cheeks freely. Wesker stopped as his cell beeped in his pocket "Now what" he sighed while taking it out of his pocket "Yes..? Yes. Alright I'll be there" he said while putting his phone back into his pocket. "You got lucky; for now" he laughed while getting off the bed and leaving the room.

Claire had her eyes still closed and she could hear the code buttons beeping as he left "Damn him.." she said while covering her arms in front of her chest. "Damn him" she repeated again and again as she cried on the bed. She then got her bra back on; she flinched as she put it back on because of her left nipple being sore "I hate him" she said through tears as she put her shirt back on. 'But; I have to let myself do this. If I don't..I'll never see Steve again" she cried more. "I know...you'll come for me brother" she told herself before falling asleep; with teary stained cheeks.

With Wesker....

"So; what was so important that you had to bother me while I was busy?" Wesker asked Dr.Schneider "Um..maybe I should show you" he told Wesker as he led him into another room which had bars over a door and a code lock. Dr.Schneider tapped in the code and the bars lifted; then he took out a key and unlocked the door "So much locks; what for?" Wesker asked and Dr.Schneider just opened the door. "Take a look for yourself" he told Wesker; Wesker peeked in to the room and he froze. "Meet Dark Angel" Dr.Schneider replied as Wesker gazed at the new biohazard mutation he had created. It looked nothing but a little boy "Are you joking?" he glared at his professor "No, no this is only his first form. He advances to many other forms and I will tell you he doesn't look to child like after this one" he told Wesker.

"Hm; you better be right or this will cost you!" Wesker snapped as he looked towards the little boy. The little boy was chained by the hands and feet to the chair; the boy had yellow eyes just like Wesker. His hair was black and fell just above his shoulders; he was wearing a leather shirt and leather pants. Wesker just smirked "You'd better be worth it; took me forever to collect those G Virus samples" he said then walked out. "Chris; this time you will die" he laughed as he walked down the hall. "Okay little dark angel; time to eat" a umbrella employee said walking closer towards the child; he backed away as the mutation began to growl "What is..he doing?" he asked nervously and Dr.Schneider shrugged "Why don't you find out?" he laughed as he left the room.

"Wait; don't leave me in here!" the employee cried as the door shut and locked; he could hear the bars drops over the door "What are you doing professor!" he cried. Dr.Schneider laughed "A little experiment" he said as he watched the employee shriek with fear on the tv monitor. The professor pushed the button and suddenly the chains dropped from the boy "Nice..kid" the employee said while backing away from the door. The mutation growled as he lept towards the employee and his eyes began to glow red. Small black wings stretched out from it's back and the child's nails started to grow in to sharp claws. "Dammit Professor; this isn't funny" he cried while backing up against the door and pounding on it with his fist.

"I never meant it to be funny" Dr.Schneider said "Goodbye now" he laughed and turned off the monitor. The employee looked towards the mutation; the boy looked different now and seemed to be standing still. It's hair in front of it's face "Listen; come any closer and I'll kill you" the employee warned while taking out the gun; all he could hear were hissing sounds. "I've had it!" he yelled while pointing towards the mutation; the angel though wasn't there "What the hel-" he tried to finish but something stopped for him. He was chocking on his own blood; a clawed hands was poking out of his stomach from behind "Damn..you" he winced as his body fell limp and the angel threw it aside.

End of chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. School has had me busy. So I plan on updating more! So how do you like it so far? I would like to thank you reviewers; for you encouraged me to make up the next chapter. Also I do not own Resident Evil... so don't sue me!

Next Chapter4: Biohazard Dark Angel


End file.
